The present invention is directed to a suction catheter for use in removing undesirable fluid from a patient.
A number of commercially available devices are currently in use for the purpose of ventilating a patient. Use of traditional endotracheal tubes for such purpose is quite satisfactory. However, during patient ventilation, frequently fluids accumulate in the trachea and bronchi Commonly, mucous secretions and other fluids accumulate along the interbated pathway below and within the vicinity of, for instance, an inflated cuff, when employed. The patient may try to swallow the secretions, causing muscle contractions and tissue movement around the endotracheal tube, thereby contributing to the discomfort that is present during intubation. The accumulation of these fluids also can inhibit ventilation and increase the risk of infection. Accordingly, it is necessary for the accumulated fluids to be aspirated or suctioned from the patient.
In the past, suctioning has been achieved by removing the ventilation equipment thereby interrupting the patient's assisted ventilation and inserting a catheter connected to a vacuum source into the trachea and brochi. After the fluid is removed via the catheter by application of the vacuum, the ventilation equipment is reattached to the patient and the ventilation is resumed.
More recently, suction catheters have been provided which may be used simultaneously with ventilation equipment. Closed ventilation suction catheter systems such as that available under the trade designation of STERICATH, Model No. 6100 available from Smiths Industries Medical Systems, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, have now come into wide use. This ventilation suction catheter system includes a catheter tube, a crosspiece connecting member for connecting to an endotracheal tube and also for connection to a ventilating apparatus, a means for connecting a vacuum located at the end opposite to that nearest the patient, a control valve to control the suction and a protective sleeve located betewen the crosspiece and the control valve. The closed ventilation suction catheter systems make it possible to continue the ventilation while at the same time applying suction to remove undesired accumulated fluid from a patient.
It is highly desirable for personnel supervising a patient on a closed ventilation system to know as soon as possible if a problem should arise. A ventilator normally has several alarms set up for a pressure range or a volume range. It is an object of the present invention to provide an additional safeguard in the form of an immediate visual indication of ventilation within clear sight of the patient. Should respiration be interrupted, the supervising personnel would visually notice this disruption without any undue delay, permitting remedial operations to commence.